Hortensias
by Naoki Thanatos
Summary: Llegó el día de la boda, y Sirius intenta no pensar en flores. Drabble SiriusLily.


A Carlos, por ser un _perfecto_ Sirius Black.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Hortensias**

Hortensias.

Intentó aspirar su olor, pero no llegó aroma alguno que alterara sus sentidos. Se preguntó entonces por qué cada vez que a una chica le regalaban flores, esta las olía y esbozaba una sonrisa. Como si las flores tuvieran algún olor. Para él las rosas, margaritas, claveles, hortensias, todas olían igual. A pasto. Y por más que intentara, como en las películas, extraer algún otro aroma de ellas, le era imposible.

Las hortensias blancas descansaban en un jarrón, adornando la habitación. Los Potter habían procurado tener todo impecable, inmaculado, con adornos florales por toda la casa y manteles blancos sobre las mesas. Le habían hecho ponerse una túnica _como debía ser_, como nunca la había usado en Hogwarts. Camisa reluciente y corbata anudada perfectamente, sin rastro alguno de desaliño o rebeldía. Aquel día todo debía estar perfecto, y Sirius intentaba abrirse el nudo de la corbata, pensando si la perfección incluía su muerte por asfixia.

Remus cruzó la habitación hacia una pieza contigua, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Sirius le conocía bien. Seguramente quería decirle indirectamente que no hiciera alguna tontería. Que mantuviera su túnica en su lugar, que no hiciera algún comentario fuera de lugar y que se condujera con corrección, al menos para hacerle en el gusto a los Potter.

Sirius sabía. Y no haría nada malo, porque jamás podría hacer algo que perjudicara a los Potter. Ellos eran su familia, al fin y al cabo.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sirius se volvió, y un James Potter resplandeciente de alegría le dirigió una sonrisa que sólo había visto una vez en él, y había sido cuando Sirius había anunciado que aceptaba su invitación, y que se iría a vivir con él al Valle de Godric.

- ¿Qué no crees¿Que vayas a casarte o que yo esté empaquetado en esto?

- Lo segundo – dijo James -. No te había visto tan solemne desde que… bueno, creo que nunca – rió.

- Deberías estar corriendo de un lado para otro y no haciendo bromas– sonrió Sirius -. Vas a casarte, hombre. Es más, ya deberías estar en el altar.

- Y tú conmigo – añadió James.

Sirius iba a decir algo, pero una tía abuela de los Potter que tenía aspecto de castor arrinconó a James y lo llenó de felicitaciones. James, respondiendo con dificultad a los efusivos saludos, le sonrió detrás de la anciana señora, y murmurándole un 'te veo allá', abandonó la habitación con paso rápido. La señora le siguió y Sirius quedó solo.

Padrino… ¿podría ser él, Sirius, padrino de bodas de su mejor amigo?

Suspiró.

Se dirigió a uno de los jarrones de la esquina, sacó una hortensia pequeña del gran ramillete y se la puso en la solapa. Esperaba que la señora Potter no se diera cuenta, aunque en todo caso, aquella degradación a la decoración quedaría opacada por lo hermoso del gesto. Ya podía ver a la madre de su amigo alabándolo por aquel detalle en su túnica, con los ojos brillantes.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

- Son muy lindas¿no? – dijo alguien desde el umbral de una puerta, y Sirius dio un respingo.

Lily Potter estaba completamente lista, peinada y con el vestido de novia ya puesto. Era un diseño francamente precioso, con encaje en la cintura y perlas en el regazo. El velo le caía por detrás de la cabeza sujeto en una tiara, como una cortina de niebla sobre su cabello rojizo. Sus largas pestañas hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes y la sonrisa en sus labios hacía su rostro aún más deslumbrante, si era posible.

- ¿Las hortensias? Son preciosas – dijo Sirius.

_Prefiero los lilium, _estuvo tentado de decir, pero… ¿para qué decir cosas que no importaban a esas alturas?

- Te ves muy bien – dijo, intentando sonar neutro.

Maldito tono de voz que traicionaba su anhelada neutralidad. Carraspeó. Y, sin embargo, ella pareció no darse cuenta, y sin borrar aún la sonrisa de su rostro, dijo:

- Gracias. La señora Potter me prestó esta tiara – dijo Lily, como sin darle importancia, casi refiriéndose a la joya como a la responsable de lo lindo de su atuendo y no a ella, en su dulce belleza… aquella belleza de las que están a punto de llegar al final de su arcoíris, la belleza de la felicidad -. Petunia dice que es algo exagerado, pero… ya ves.

Sirius sonrió. Debió parecer un idiota en aquellos momentos. No acostumbraba a hablar tan poco, es más, era _bastante_ charlatán, pero en aquella ocasión prefería no expresarse en palabras… porque si hubiera dicho todo lo que hubiera querido decir en aquel momento, seguramente no habría sido padrino de bodas. Es más, no habría habido boda.

La mirada de Sirius iba de las flores a la mesa, de la mesa a la ventana, de la ventana a las perlas de su vestido… intentaba, por sobre todas las cosas, no mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió la pelirroja, de pronto.

_Habla, idiota, _se dijo. Cualquier excusa serviría.

- Es que estoy algo nervioso…

- ¿Nervioso, tú¡Si ni siquiera te casas! – exclamó ella, divertida.

_Y ese es justamente mi maldito problema… _

- No, pero estaré parado ahí al frente toda la ceremonia, y como seguramente los opacaré, no creo que soporte tener todas las miradas sobre mí… - intentó bromear, sin que le temblara el labio.

- Claro… debe ser horrible llamar tanto la atención – dijo ella, seriamente.

- Nah. Contigo en ese vestido ahí al frente, dudo que siquiera miren a James – dijo entonces. Tenía que comportarse como Sirius Black lo haría si su situación no fuese la actual. Y tenía que ser sincero… después de todo, seguía siendo su amiga. Y seguía deseando su felicidad.

Lily sonrió, al tiempo que una voz la llamaba desde la habitación contigua. La voz gritó algo sobre el ramillete, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- A veces me desespera – dijo, haciendo alusión a su madre.

- Será mejor que vayas – dijo Sirius -. Yo tengo que ir con el novio.

- Dile que huí en cuanto lo veas – dijo Lily, y dedicándole una última sonrisa, se perdió juguetonamente tras la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y sonrió amargamente. No podía, sencillamente… no podía mirarla y no pensar en James. No podía mirarla sin recordar todas las noches que había pasado evocando su cabello rojo. Y ahora, al verla en aquel vestido blanco, con un velo cubriendo su cabeza, una tiara adornándolo y sus ojos brillando como una joya más, no podía reprimir las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a la pared, y preguntarle a la vida por qué habría tenido que acabar así.

James era su amigo, su mejor amigo… pero él había tenido una familia, él ya había sido feliz. ¿No quedaba para él, Sirius, algún resquicio de felicidad? Todo lo que alguna vez le había hecho feliz pertenecía a James. Su familia adoptiva, su hogar, Lily…

Se obligó a esfumar lo amargo de su sonrisa. Aquel era uno de los días más importantes para su amigo, y él no iba a arruinarlo, porque lo quería. Su cariño por James era aún más grande que el amor que pudiera sentir por Lily. Se pararía al lado de James y esperaría a que Lily Evans caminara hacia su dirección, para luego, dolorosamente, verla refugiarse en brazos de otro…

Porque era así como debía suceder.

Con un rápido ademán, se sacó la hortensia de la solapa de la túnica, y la dio vuelta entre sus dedos, observándola. Era blanca y hermosa… pero no podía llevarla durante la boda. Comenzaría a pensar en flores, y aquello no sería bueno. Además, olía a pasto.

Dejó la flor encima de la mesa, se peinó el cabello y se arregló la corbata. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

Ya era hora.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


End file.
